criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
Death of a Showman
Death of a Showman 'is the sixteenth case in the game. Case Background The victim was a showman named Alfred Williams who was pushed off a high platform in the air during rehearsal. The killer was Amanda Hodgens who was the victim's ex-girlfriend. She was sick of her boyfriend performing in circus acts and thought it was a stupid profession. Amanda confronted Alfred about the circus acts and that was when he broke up with her the day before the murder. She became stressed out and thought that in order to overcome that stress was to kill Alfred. She was sentenced to life imprisonment. Victim *'Alfred Williams '(He was pushed off a platform in the air) Murder Weapon *'Defenstration Killer *'Amanda Hodgens' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears trainers *The suspect is on antidepressants *The suspect plays golf Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect is on antidepressants Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears trainers *The suspect plays golf Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears trainers *The suspect is on antidepressants. *The suspect plays golf Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears trainers *The suspect is on antidepressants *The suspect plays golf Killer's Profile *The killer wears trainers. *The killer is on antidepressants. *The killer plays golf. *The killer has blonde hair. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Circus Tent. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Leaves, Earth Pile) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Trainers Shoeprint) *Talk to Jim Sullivan about the murder. *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Clue: Clown Nose) *Examine Clown Nose. (Result: DNA) *Examine DNA. (Result: Randy's DNA) *Talk to Randy Johnson about the victim. *Examine Earth Pile. (Clue: Torn Ticket) *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Circus Ticket) *Talk to Andy Kingston about the victim. *Investigate Circus Entrance. (Clues: Amanda Hodgens) *Talk to Amanda Hodgens about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Animal Training Room. (Clues: Golf Club) *Talk to Ellen Templeton about the victim. *Examine Golf Club. (Result: Drops) *Analyze Drops. (03:00:00) *Investigate Circus Seats. (Clues: Torn Poster) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Defaced Poster) *Examine Defaced Poster. (Result: Threat) *Talk to Jim Sullivan about the victim's threats. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Circus Gate. (Clues: Torn Card, Broken Camera, Diamond Ring) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Warning Message) *Talk to Randy Johnson about the warning. *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Locked Camera) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Talk to Andy Kingston about his argument with the victim. *Examine Diamond Ring. (Result: Diamond Number) *Analyze Diamond Number. (00:30:00) *Question Ellen Templeton about the victim's proposal. *Question Amanda Hodgens about the break-up. *Investigate Animal Cage. (Clues: Bag) *Analyze Bag. (06:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Talk to Jim Sullivan about his problem. *Investigate Circus Tent. (Clues: Torn Poster) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Jim's Acrobat Show Poster) *Return the poster to Jim Sullivan. *Talk to Randy Johnson about his clown trouble. *Investigate Circus Entrance. (Clues: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Clown Bow Tie) *Return the bow tie to Randy Johnson. *Talk to Ellen Templeton about her dilemma. *Investigate Animal Training Room. (Clues: Torn Schedule) *Examine Torn Schedule. (Result: Circus Schedule) *Return the schedule to Ellen Templeton. *Go to Next Case. (1 star)